One Pure Thought
by equalsTrashFlavoredTrash
Summary: Eric has known his best friend's little sister for a while but things between them change after being alone together for an evening.
1. Chapter 1

"The date was a bust," Eric shouted as he barged into his friend's apartment, expecting to find Goya sitting in front of the TV. Instead, his eyes landed on Goya's roommate and younger sister, Geiger.

"Goya's out. It's just me," she replied turning her head to look at him over the back of the couch. She had the night off and had been drinking alone, watching cartoons in the ratty, oversized shirt she slept in. Twisting around, she rested her elbow over the edge as she sat sideways on the cushion, "What's up?" In the few months since finishing initiation and moving into the apartment, Geiger quickly came to realize how common it was for her older sibling's best friend to just barge through the front door.

"Shit date," Eric grumbled as he stomped over and flopped down on the sofa next to her before kicking his legs up on the coffee table as he crossed his arms. The young Dauntless leader first met Goya during initiation; the two bonded quickly and it wasn't much later that he met Geiger.

"What was wrong with the girl this time?" she teased, taking a drink from the beer bottle while Eric glared out the corner of his eye.

"She was an idiot," he huffed, exhaling through his nose. "She didn't know the word _ubiquitous_."

Making an exaggerated expression, she nodded in agreement. "Sounds like an idiot." Finishing her drink, Geiger rose from her seat and shuffled to the fridge, grabbing two cold bottles. After popping off the caps, she returned and handed one to Eric.

When she was still a dependant, Eric thought Geiger a nuisance. She was just Goya's little sister who lacked any friends of her own. She would follow them around, tagging along wherever they went and pouting when they told her to get lost or she couldn't join them in the pit after her curfew.

It wasn't long after finishing her own initiation and becoming a full member that Geiger was slowly accepted into their group of friends and Eric found he didn't mind her company. Though the two siblings looked nothing alike, Goya and Geiger were very similar in personality and very easy to talk to, which Eric liked.

"So you're still pissed about breaking up with Kat?" Geiger questioned as she got comfy.

"We didn't break up, we weren't dating. She just decided to marry her boyfriend." Eric rolled his eyes as he finally turned his head to look at her. "All I want is to get my dick wet but the girls in this compound are all the same. Once they open their mouths I can feel my balls retract inside me."

"That was... descriptive," Geiger replied after taking a moment to think of the right word. Raising her eyebrows, she fiddled with her bottle, "but I feel you."

"Fuck off, aren't you sleeping with that Amity transfer?" he scoffed before he took a sip of beer.

"Yeah, that doesn't mean I'm getting off," she frowned before looking at the TV. "I like him and everything, but he's all soft and slow. I hate it. I just want him to pin me down and slap me, but when I ask him to he says he could never strike me in this willowy voice and I go dry in a second."

"Hippies can't fuck. They don't know how. It's not in them," Eric stated as he watched the screen. Smirking and influenced by the alcohol, Geiger found herself with a wicked idea.

"Do you know how to fuck?" she asked, pulling her legs closer.

"Of course," he retorted, focusing on keeping his eyes forward.

"Then fuck me."

Eric didn't reply, he just gave her an incredulous look.

"Please?" Shifting closer she grabbed his empty hand from where it'd been resting on his chest. Her breath danced across his cheek as she whined in his ear, "I want you to hold me down by my throat and fuck me until I can't walk." Her words sent a shiver down his spine as his pants rapidly grew uncomfortable. Lifting his palm, she wrapped his fingers around her neck. There was a pulse between her legs at the feeling of his large hand engulfing the column of her throat.

Eric's fingers twitched, tensing slightly as he shifted to sit up, moving towards her. One of Geiger's hands dropped from his forearm to brace behind her while he pressed forward. "You don't know what you're asking for," he growled as he tightened his grip.

"Then show me," she said in a breathy voice before biting her lip. Without hesitation, Eric jerked her forward, crashing his lips into hers as he flattened her body against the couch cushions. She wiggled as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, freeing her legs from underneath her to wrap around him.

Reaching under his arms she clawed at his ribs, gathering his shirt up his spine. Breaking the kiss for a moment, Eric grabbed the back his shirt and pulled it over his head in a single, fluid movement before wrapping his fingers around her collar. Geiger could hear the material tear as he jerked his arms apart.

Dropping his head forward, he took one of her nipples between his lips and bit at the pebbled flesh. She wiggled underneath him and moaned as he squeezed her other breast.

"Please, Eric," she begged while he traveled up to her throat, leaving a trail of bites along her skin. "I'm so wet," Geiger stated, pushing the soaked crotch of her underwear against him.

"You really want my cock?" he questioned, humming against her skin as her nails dragged across the back of his scalp. He slid a hand between her legs, massaging her folds through the damp fabric.

"Yes, I want it," she panted trying to push her center harder against his digits. "I want your cock inside me right now."

"Get on your knees," he ordered as he pulled away, sitting back on his hanches while she scrambled to untangle her legs and turn over. "Take your shirt off and put your hands behind your back." She acted obediently, shedding the torn garment and waiting with her arms crossed as she knelt facing away from him. Geiger could hear the metallic sounds of Eric releasing his belt buckle before she felt the band being wrapped around her wrists. The leather cut into her skin as he pulled it tight before he spoke, "Now stick your ass in the air."

Pushing her shoulders forward, Geiger lifted her bottom up as high as she could. She yelped as his open palm slapped against a cheek, his other hand grabbing the loose tail of the belt, keeping it taught.

"Tell me again how much you want me to fuck you. Beg for it," he commanded as he brought his hand across her other cheek so both sides of her ass were a matching pink.

"I want it. I want you to fuck me until I can't move and then cum on my face," she answered, looking at him over her shoulder as she pushed her ass back, grinding against the tent in his jeans.

With a self satisfied grin, Eric slid her panties to her knees before reaching past the waistband of his boxers. Guiding himself, he rubbed the head of his dick along her folds, teasing her clit before lining up with her center. "You might want to bite the pillow," he chided with a laugh,pushing his hips forward.

Geiger gasped and whined, burying her face in the seat cushion as Eric sank into her, leaning forward to brace himself against the armrest above her.

"You're so big," she mumbled, her face half buried in the cushions as he slowly pulled back.

"Want me to stop?" he asked as he stalled his movement, leaving just the tip inside her.

"No, no, I want you to fuck me," she begged barely conscious of anything else in the world beside the feeling of Eric inside her. "I want you to fuck me hard."

Without a second thought, Eric thrusted into her. Geiger cried out as he began to rear his hips back and slam into her. He kept a rapid pace, her moans mixing with the sounds of their skin slapping against each other. As he moved inside her, the coil in her belly grew tighter to an unbearable point.

With a firm yank, Eric pulled on the belt strap, lifting her shoulders off the couch. He slid his free palm along her collarbone before clamping his hand around her neck. She gasped as he dug his fingers into her jugular, watching as her lashes fluttered and her eyes rolled back.

Eric could feel her walls spasming around him as she let go, coming undone as he continued to pound against her relentlessly. Releasing his grip on her neck and the belt, Geiger slumped forward and collapsed onto the couch, still reeling from her orgasm. Grabbing her hips, he forced Geiger onto her back before leaning over her and grasping his dick. She laid motionless, her arms still bound beneath her, watching as he stroked to release. Geiger closed her eyes as his cum fell in ribbons on her face.

Both stayed stationary for a moment, breathing heavily and studying each other.

"Is that what you wanted?" Eric finally questioned, looking at her pleased and content expression.

"And then some." Geiger smiled to herself, satisfied and ready to doze off.

Eric couldn't move, drinking in every detail of the way she layed on her back, her legs slightly apart with the evidence of him splayed across her face.

"I should go before Goya gets back," Eric suggested in a low mumble, standing as he reached to pull up the waistband of his jeans.

"Don't forget your belt." Geiger rolled to expose her arms to him. He quickly undid the bindings before sliding the leather through the loops around his waist. Looking at her chest he could already see bruises starting to bloom where he'd bitten her.

Geiger sat on the couch rubbing her wrist as he put his shirt on, "Thanks for that," she commented in a light tone, beamng as she looked up at him.

Enjoying the drips of his cum on her face, Eric asked, "Do you need a towel?"

"No worries." Watching her swipe her palm across her chin, he could feel his dick twitch with an excited jolt going through him as she lick the bits of cum from her fingers. "I can take care of it. You should head out."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said before turning to depart. Standing at the door, Eric looked over his shoulder, watching the sway of Geiger's hips as she walked to the bathroom.

.. …. ..

"Morning," Eric greeted as he set down his tray and slid onto the bench across the metal table from Goya. One seat over was Geiger and River, her boyfriend. Eric tried not to glare at the tall red head with his arm resting along the back of her chair.

"Wow, an actual salutation rather than just a grunt," Abernathy spoke, sitting to Eric's right, earning a sour look from him.

"I'm guessing your date went well?" Goya questioned before Eric could put their friend in his place. Abernathy grinned to himself as he lifted a spoonful of cereal.

"You could say that," Eric mumbled trying to give a non-answer as he avoided looking at Geiger. She was enjoying a glazed donut for breakfast, pinching the soft dough between her forefinger and thumb as she listened to them chatting.

"You went out with that Becky chick, right?" Abernathy interjected, prompting Eric to roll his eyes. It was too early in the morning for this kind of interrogation.

"Yeah, but I blew her off once she went to the bathroom," Eric grumbled as he chomped on his apple. He couldn't help it when his eyes quickly flicked to Geiger. She had a small smile on her lips, the corners of her mouth just slightly turned up as she returned his gaze. He tried to ignore the mental image of her the night before that was stirring in his mind. This was the wrong time to think about her naked and eager for him.

"So who'd you bed?" Goya pressed, unsatisfied with Eric's short answers.

"Not saying," he shot back, glaring at his friend as he took another bite.

"Come on you always kiss and tell, why you holding out on us?" Goya set down their spoon to eye Eric, studying his expression.

"You really want me to talk about fucking some broad in front of your baby sister?" Eric raised his eyebrows while nodding towards Geiger as she finished the last bites of her donut.

"Fine, but I wanna know later," Goya conceded, pointing at Eric. Shaking his head, Eric's gaze drifted back to Geiger. She seemed thoroughly amused with their argument as she brought her hand to her mouth. Eric's jaw clenched as she wrapped her lips around her fore digit and pulled, licking the remnants of sticky icing from her finger tip.

River shifted in his seat next to Geiger, moving to rise as he leaned forward. Geiger turned to meet him, giving a quick peck on the lips before he left for work.

Something in Eric's chest clenched at the sight. He'd watched them say goodbye more than a dozen times before, but now he couldn't stand it. He gripped the apple in his hand as he watched them bid each other farewell. When Geiger turned back to face the others at the table she couldn't ignore Eric's burning gaze.

As she reached forward to grab her glass of juice, Eric smiled to himself, noticing the hints of bruises around her wrists peeking out from under the cuff of her sleeve.

.. …. ..

"Give me five minutes to change," Goya said, opening the the door to their apartment. Eric was right behind, following across the threshold. He'd barely gotten anything done today, constantly finding himself distracted by memories of Geiger, and so he was more than happy to jump at the offer to go drinking after work.

Eric grumbled in response as he wandered into the living room. Shuffling across the carpet, he stopped next to the sofa where he found Geiger curled up against River as they watched a movie.

"You two look cozy," he scoffed after shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, hiding his balled fists.

"Oh hey," Geiger smiled as she lazily turned her head towards Eric. "What's up?" River made no effort to move, ignoring the interruption.

"Just waiting for Goya to get dressed. We're going out." The tension in Eric's chest doubled every second he spent watching her lay on the couch, curled on top of River rather than underneath himself. "So you two got a fun evening planned on the sofa tonight?"

Geiger couldn't miss the light in his eye as he spoke. "No we're just taking it easy," she gave him a slow smile as Goya walked out from the bathroom, ready to go.

"Well, I've got to head out." Eric turned to leave, before quickly adding over his shoulder, "Also, sorry about the mess I made last night, I hope it wasn't hard to clean up."

"No worries," Geiger replied as River shot her a confused look, proving that he had in fact been listening. "He spilt some beer while we were all hanging out last night, that's all."

.. … ..

As the days wore on, it did not get easier for Eric. Every night he'd dream about Geiger moaning in his ear as she pushed her hips against his while he pinned her down. Then at breakfast he'd have to sit and watch her acting like an adorable couple with River. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to get a moment alone with her.

Geiger sat with her chin resting in one hand as she leaned over the open magazine on the counter in front of her. She sighed, taking a drink from her soda as she idly turned the page. She worked at a corner store in town, one that had customers from any of the factions, but today the place was dead.

Listening to the pouring rain outside, Geiger regretted her outfit for the day. She had worn her favorite black pullover dress, deciding to skip on a jacket. It had been such a warm, sunny morning she was sure it'd continue throughout the day.

She could hear the rumble of thunder off in the distance as the bell over the door chimed. Wet boots squeaking on the tile, Eric walked across the shop up to the counter where she sat. "I don't get how you can stand working here," he commented as he pushed back his damp hair, taking in the surroundings before looking down at Geiger.

"I was middle of my class. The pickings for a job were pretty slim by the time they got to my name," she explained with a dismissive wave of her hand as she sat back on her stool. "So, how can I help you, sir?" Something pleasant coursed through him at the sound of her using a formality to address him.

"Come to my apartment tonight," he ordered, holding her gaze.

"I can't, I'm busy," Geiger replied crossing her arms as Eric's brow began to pinch in annoyance. "River and I are going out."

"Well I have some good news then." He smirked as she narrowed her eyes, unsure what he meant. "River's patrol has been stationed out at Amity for two weeks, so I guess your plans with him are canceled."

Geiger pressed her lips in a tight line as he leaned forward, resting his knuckles on the counter. "Maybe I don't want to see you tonight." He growled, standing up straight before rounding to where she stood. "Hey, hey, you can't come back here," she stuttered, trying to move away as he reached out and grabbed her bicep. Jerking her towards him, he spun to the side and pushed her against the formica countertop before lowering his head, crashing his lips into hers.

Eric wrapped one hand around the back of her neck, digging his fingers into her hair as he lifted her onto the surface behind her. Geiger moaned, melting into him as she returned his fervent kisses, their tongues happily wresting as she slid her hands over his shoulders. His fingers snaked along her inner thigh until they halted, teasing around the hem of her panties.

With a sudden ferocity, he grasped the waistband and violently tugged, almost ripping the fabric as he pulled her underwear down, off her legs. "If you want to see these again," he started, shoving the article of clothing in the his jacket pocket, "Then you'll come to my apartment tonight."

Geiger sat there flustered, her heart was racing and she couldn't seem to squeeze her thighs tight enough as she watched him walk out from behind the register. "My shift ends at nine," she called, looking over her shoulder.

"I know," he replied as the bell over the door rang and he stepped into the rain. Just then her phone vibrated, the screen lighting up to read, _1 New Message from River: Sorry babe, I've gotta canc..._

* * *

 _a new story cus i like starting them more than finishing lol please tell me what you think and if you want me to carry on with this, I'm not entirely sold on if i should continue. If you enjoy it please say._


	2. Chapter 2

Awakened by the persistent knocking, Eric groaned and climbed out from under the covers. Crossing his apartment, he had a good idea who it was causing the racket.

"What do you want, Abs?" Eric snapped, opening the door a crack to find Abernathy, as he had suspected.

"Missed you in the gym this morning," his friend spoke in a cheery voice, obviously much more awake than he was.

"I got my workout last night." Eric shifted, adjusting the door so Abernathy was able see over his shoulder and spy the sleeping body underneath the sheets of Eric's bed.

"Nice," he nodded, accepting Eric's alabi. "I'll catch you later then."

"Yeah, later," Eric grumbled, shutting the door and shuffling back to his bed.

"Who was that?" Geiger's voice asked, muffled by the pillow. Eric shifted closer, rolling the half asleep girl onto her back before he made himself comfortable between her thighs.

"Just Abs," he murmured, kissing at her collarbone while he lifted her legs, prompting her knees to wrap around his waist.

"And you let him see me?" She was aghast, pushing on his shoulder, forcing him to raise his head and look at her.

"He couldn't tell it was you, just some girl passed out on my mattress." Eric rolled his eyes before returning to nipping at her skin.

"Cut it out," Geiger moaned as she absently linked her ankles, pinning him against her. She arched into his chest as he trailed his tongue along her jaw before biting her ear. She hummed, melting at his touch. He squeezed her ass, pulling her to him as he ground his half formed erection into the apex of her thighs. Shifting her head, Geiger captured Eric's lips with hers just as the alarm on her phone went off.

Her eyes snapped open at the familiar, albeit annoying, buzzing. Jerked back to reality, she quickly unwound her limbs from around Eric's torso and pushed him away, hopping out of bed to find her phone. Eric sat up, watching as she crossed to the coffee table in the middle of his open-plan apartment. Tapping the screen, she turned off the alarm and the calm silence of the morning was restored.

Pivoting, she began to walk towards the bed. Eric was sure she was going to climb back under him so they could finish what they'd started. He was not happy when she stopped midway, tugging on her underwear and lifting her dress from the wooden floor boards.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, rising from beneath the sheets as she shook out her garment. Eric had been the same way the night before.

After their first round Geiger stood up, stretching with a yawn before moving to grab his jacket, which laid slung over the back of the sofa. While she was fishing her panties out of the front pocket Eric suddenly stood up, crossing the room in two strides.

"I'm not done with you yet," he hissed in her ear as he lifted her and returned to his bed. Soon she found herself blissfully on her back, sandwiched between him and the mattress. That's how she spent the evening, between him and the bed, and the dresser, and the shower wall, and then the bed again, until they both finally succumbed to exhaustion in the early hours of the morning.

"Getting dressed. I need to go shower before work," Geiger stated before tugging the cotton fabric over her head.

"Call in sick and stay here with me." Surprising her, Eric grabbed at her waist, bringing her body to his. "Spend the day with me," he suggested in a low voice as he ran his nose along hers, resting so their foreheads were together.

"You know I can't do that," she whispered, placing her palms flat on his bare chest as she looked up to meet his gaze. "If we both disappear for the day, someone will notice," Geiger pointed out with a sigh. "That someone likely being Goya and I'd never hear the end of it if they caught us in bed."

Eric's jaw clenched, not wanting to admit she was right. He loosened his grip on her, finally allowing her to back away from him.

"Come back tonight, then." He stood with his arms crossed as he watched her bend over and tie her shoes, enjoying the way the back of her dress rode up.

"Not happening." Geiger shook her head as she straighten and righted her skirt, stating, "This has been fun but I have a boyfriend. Nothing more is going to happen between us," before leaving his apartment.

And nothing did happen ...for a while.

Eric spent his days in turmoil. He had expected fourteen nights of having Geiger to himself without interruption and now she wouldn't even look at him during breakfast.

She knew he was staring, she could feel his eyes on her like a cool breeze running up her spine, but she fought herself and refused to meet his gaze.

Eric tried to corner her, hoping to intercept her as she passed through the cavernous hallways on her daily routine but Geiger knew Eric better than he realized. She was two steps ahead of him, circumventing where he waited with alternate routes.

He tried visiting her at work, but to his misfortune she was almost always busy with customers. Maybe if it had been a stiff or two he could've butted in line but none of the stoney faced Candor would let him cut in front of them. By the time he had reached the checkout counter, Geiger had already gone on break.

The one place he knew she couldn't avoid him was her apartment.

So Eric had taken up proposing to stay in and drink rather than going out. "I don't feel like being around the crowds in the bars, let's just watch a movie at your place," Eric suggested to Goya at lunch. They agreed easily enough and for a few evenings the two of them hung out alone. It was a day or so later when Geiger finally poked her head out of her room while Eric was in the apartment.

"Mind if I join you guys?" she asked in a sleepy voice, curling up on the couch. She positioned herself on the far end of the sofa with her sibling between her and Eric. While this likely went unnoticed by Goya as being significant, Eric couldn't help but feeling like it was another cold rejection from her.

He did not like being slighted by her and was certain that if he had just had a few moments alone he could get what he wanted and convince her to join him in bed again. Geiger also realized this and that's why she had so adamantly evaded being alone with Eric for even a second.

When Goya eventually stood to use the bathroom, Eric jumped at the chance to question her. "You've been avoiding me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Geiger crossed her arms, refusing to return Eric's gaze.

"That's funny," he sneered, "Since I can't seem to get ten seconds alone with you." He continued to let his eyes burn into her, watching as she squirmed in her seat.

"And why is it so important you get ten seconds alone with me?" She rolled her eyes as she lolled her head to the side, the annoyance radiating off her in waves.

"You know why." He fought back a snarl as he spoke, his expression souring at her response.

Geiger sat motionless for a moment, her arms tense and wrapped across her chest. She clenched her jaw as she debated her response. "I told you nothing more was going to happen," she stated through gritted teeth as he seethed next to her. They could both hear the toilet flush from the other room and a moment later Goya walked in on their staring contest.

"I've changed my mind," Eric snapped as he stood up, grabbing his jacket from the chair, "I'm going to the Pit. You coming with?"

"Yeah sure," Goya shrugged, grabbing the keys from the hook next to the door before following Eric. "You good?" Geiger huffed in a slightly affirmative way, looking back to the tv as they closed the door behind themselves.

. .-. .. -.-. .- -. -.. -. . .. -.

"I'm getting ready to close up," Riley called from the other side of the counter as Geiger groaned and stood from her crouched position. She had finished stocking the shelves just in time. Gathering the empty cardboard boxes she crossed the tiled floor of the small shop, walking towards her co-worker, "No sign of Mr. Hot Grumpy-Face today."

"I should count my blessings," Geiger scoffed as she pulled at the glued flaps of the boxes, breaking them down flat before shoving them into the recycling bin.

"Why are you avoiding him anyway?" Riley leaned back, resting her elbows on the formica countertop and raising an eyebrow at Geiger while she grabbed the bin and dragged it out back. Upon return Riley stood in the same spot giving her the same look.

"We slept together, alright?" Geiger finally blurted out, "It was nice—okay, it was a lot more than nice, it was fucking awesome, but he's not my boyfriend."

"So?" Geiger continued to busy herself with tidying, ignoring Riley's gaze and questions. "Isn't infidelity like a thing in Dauntless? I thought it was no big deal to sleep with other people?"

"No, it's not normally," she sighed, standing up and letting her shoulders slump, "But River's not normal Dauntless, and I don't want to be the asshole who fucks him over."

"Even though you already have." Geiger shot daggers with her eyes at Riley for her honesty before she finished her sentence, "He just doesn't know that yet."

"Basically." Running her hands through her hair Geiger sighed, it was never fun hearing the truth, especially from some Candor.

"You should just cut your losses and fuck the guy you enjoy fucking," Riley suggested with a shrug, turning to face the till, preparing to count the day's profits.

"Easier said than done," Geiger mumbled under her breath as she pulled off her work apron and hung it on the clothes hook. "Okay, I'm finished, I'm going to head out."

"Hey, if you wanna get your mind off stuff, I'm going out drinking tonight with friends, you should join us," Riley offered, feeling slightly bad for ruining Geiger's mood. She was aware that other factions didn't always appreciate the blunt reality of Candor.

Geiger paused for a moment, turning the idea over in her head before nodding, "Yeah actually that'd be fun. I'd totally be up for that."

. .-. .. -.-. .- -. -.. -. . .. -.

Looking over her shoulder to the floor length mirror, Geiger smiled, pleased with the black romper she'd chosen to wear for the night. Paired with chunky platform heels, she felt confident and eager to go out dancing. Throwing her phone and wallet into her pockets, Geiger stepped out of her bedroom to find Goya and Eric sitting on the couch, each with a beer in hand.

"What you think?" she asked aloud, catching their attention before she did a quick twirl, the loose curls in her hair bouncing on her shoulders as she faced them again.

"Very nice, what's the occasion?" Goya asked, looking at her from over their shoulder while Geiger acted like she couldn't see Eric's jaw clench as he eyed the length of her shorts.

"Nothing special, just going drinking in Candor," she replied with a shrug while crossing the floor to gather her roomkeys.

"Who do you know from Candor?" Eric questioned abruptly, prompting Geiger to finally make eye contact with him.

"Riley, we work together at the shop," Geiger stated before sticking her tongue out at him. Though she meant it as a childish taunt, the action had quite a different effect on Eric. He felt something roar in his chest, like squirting lighter fuel on to a smoldering fire, watching her walk away to the front door.

"Not sure when I'll be back." Grasping the doorknob, she twisted her wrist and looked back at the pair of them, "So don't wait up."

. .-. .. -.-. .- -. -.. -. . .. -.

Stumbling into the apartment hours later and very drunk, Geiger regretted not telling her sibling to leave a light on for her. Still relatively new to the floor plan, she did not have a perfect mental map of the layout and obstacles between the entrance and her bedroom. Shuffling carefully, she moved her way toward the side table she knew was in the front hall. Geiger realized she'd overestimated her distance when her big toe slammed into the table leg.

With a string of curse words, she dove to catch the lamp that was jostled from its perch before the ceramic body met the cement floor and shattered. With a sigh of relief, Geiger remained crouched on her knees, clutching the lamp to her chest like it was a small child.

Gingerly placing the lamp back where it once sat, she reached for the switch and clicked the light on. Only it didn't turn on. Sliding her hand further up, she checked that the bulb was in place before assuming it must've come unplugged in the commotion. Swearing aloud to herself again, the drunk girl shuffled on her hands and knees back towards the door where she knew the plug was. Placing her ear to the ground, and wishing she had nightvision like a cat, she peered into the darkness beneath the bookcase that sat in front of the socket.

"Shit," she hissed, reaching blindly under the bottom shelf hoping she could feel the cord and plug it in by touch when suddenly a bright spot light turned on behind her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Eric grumbled, half awake as he grabbed his cellphone and turned on the flash light. He'd been sleeping soundly on the couch until Geiger had come home. He ignored her at first, thinking she'd just walk by and go to bed but apparently instead of doing that she had to crash into everything in her path while cursing at full volume. It wasn't until he'd sat up right and shone the light toward the front door, towards where he could hear her, that he noticed she was bent over on all fours with her head to the ground and ass in the air on full display. Eric's blood boiled as he damned his luck and she sat back on her heels to look over her shoulder at him.

"I'm just trying to turn the lamp on, asshole," she returned as she stood up and pulled her own phone from her pocket, switching on the light. She'd never say it aloud, but she felt like a fool for not thinking of it sooner. Geiger stepped forward, though she now had a light to see where she was walking she continued to swayed precariously, still stumbling in her platforms. Due to her her blurred vision and focus on not tripping, Geiger barely noticed as Eric rose. Hounding the end of the couch he moved next to her and encircled her waist with his arm, steadying her against himself.

"Let go of me," she whined, pushing on his forearm to no avail.

"No, you're so drunk you can barely walk," Eric pointed out, rolling his eyes, even if he knew that she couldn't tell in the dark.

"It's your fault," she countered, continuing to wiggle within his grasp in attempt to gain freedom, "It's all because of you and your stupid face." She punctuated the last word with a slap to his chest which hooked his attention.

"Oh really?" Eric drawled, amused by her drunken antics and childish behavior. "What does my stupid face have to do with you getting drunk?"

Geiger fumed as she stilled and looked up at him, "I went drinking hoping I could think about something _other_ than sitting on your stupid face for a change!"

The corners of Eric's mouth slowly lifted upwards in a grin as he watched her, the blush in her cheeks rising in reaction to her proclamation. He reveled at seeing it register in her eyes what exactly she had admitted to him outloud.

"That can be arranged," he murmured quietly as he lifted his free palm to rest on the side of her neck, bringing his thumb to trace along her jaw bone, "but only if I get what I want first."

"Oh? And what do you want?" She spat with a defiant stare while still dropping her head back as his thumb pressed against her chin, guiding the angle of her neck. With the added height of her shoes, Geiger stood nearly eye level with Eric, but he still made sure she would bend to him.

"I want to make you pay for being a brat and ignoring me for two weeks," he hissed, his fingers flexing their grip on her as he spoke.

Surprising Eric, Geiger laughed. She pushed back on his chest once his hold relaxed, stepping away as she smirked at him, "You're the worst." Turning on her heel, Geiger stumbled across the dark living room towards her bedroom door, thankfully, hitting nothing on the way.

"Well?" she asked, looking over her shoulder to him across the dark room, "You said you wanted me alone for ten seconds. Are you going to join me or not?" Eric stalked across the floor, stopping just in front of Geiger who stood at the threshold of her room. With an impish smile, she reached forward, grabbing the waistband of his pants before backing up and pulling him into her space as she swung the door shut behind him.

Guiding him over the carpet she placed her palm on his chest, lightly pushing him to sit on the edge of her mattress. Eric leaned back, propping himself up with his hands resting behind him on the comforter while he watched her, eyeing the sway of her hips. Crossing her arms, Geiger reached towards the spaghetti straps of her romper, slowly pushing them over the curve of her shoulders, putting on a show for him. She saw how Eric's eyes followed the black cotton as it fell to the floor once she lowered her arms, leaving her nude save for a pair of lace underpants.

Geiger bit her lip, excited by the fact she had his full attention. Gathering her hair, she secured it with an elastic tie before resting her palms along his thighs and dropping to her knees. With a gentle nudge she guided his legs apart so she could move closer in between. Grabbing at his waistband again, she made sure to snake her fingers under the band to his boxers, too. He lifted his hips, aiding her while she removed the garments.

Looking up at him through her lashes she realized Eric's expression could only be described as a self satisfied, shit-eating grin. He gazed at her on the ground below him. Reaching forward, Geiger wrapped her fingers around his half formed erection and began to pump her fist. Sticking her tongue out she moved forward and maneuvered her head so the breadth of her tastebuds ran along the bottom of his shaft from base to tip. She could hear his suppressed groan as she watched his adam's apple jump.

Shifting his seating, Eric reached forward, running his fingers along her hair before grabbing her ponytail once she wrapped her lips around his head. He let out a guttural moan as she sank forward taking more of his length into her mouth. He felt a sharp scrape, causing him to hiss in pain. Instantly he tightened his fingers around her hair and gave a forceful yank to let her know he was dissatisfied. Heeding his warning, Geiger returned to her former ministrations, hollowing her cheeks while sucking as she pulled back and avoided using her teeth.

"Fu-uck," Eric mumbled as she continued to bob, cupping his balls in one hand and stroking the rest of him that her mouth couldn't cover. Letting his head roll back, he reveled in the sensation of her warm mouth around his cock. His hips jerked involuntarily, hinting to Geiger he was close to release. With her final pull, she lowered her teeth again, letting them drag along the entire length of the most sensitive part of his anatomy.

Eric responded immediately. Hunching forward he yanked her away, pulling her at the base of her ponytail as he forced her to bend backwards in a contorted posture. "The fuck is your problem?" he snapped, leaning in as she gave him a dopey, drunken smile.

"It's hot when you're angry," she giggled, still resting her palms in his knees, trying to keep her balance as he held her in the uncomfortable position.

After tightening his grip on her hair, Eric spat on her face. Still smiling, Geiger snaked her tongue to the corner of her mouth, attempting to lick up what she could of the glob of saliva on her cheek. Eric, who had already been so close to finishing before she bared her teeth, nearly came just watching her now.

With a primal noise akin to a growl, Eric lift Geiger up by her hair. She moved with his motions, wrapping a hand around his wrist to relieve the pain in her scalp as he tossed her face first onto the bedding. "I should fucking hate you," he snarled, entangling his fingers with the waistband of her panties before ripping them away.

"But you do~n't," she replied in a sing song voice as she brought her elbows forward, bracing herself to lift her bottom and wiggle her hips. She yelped at the stinging contact of Eric's palm against her cheek. He slapped her ass again but Geiger continued to drunkenly giggle, thoroughly enjoying his ire.

Moving above her, Eric clamped one hand around her shoulder, pushing her upper body further into the duvet as he pawed at her thighs. Making room for himself, he came to to settle between her knees, the head of his erection resting in the cleft of her bottom.

"I don't want you to enjoy this," he seethed in her ear while gripping his shaft to line up with her entrance. Geiger couldn't fight back the moan that slipped past her lips as he sank into her from behind.

. .-. .. -.-. .- -. -.. -. . .. -.

Ultimately, Geiger was not surprised when she woke up in bed alone.

The night before she had dozed off curled up with Eric,,, her head resting on his chest. She enjoyed the slow rise and fall of his breath as he gently stroked her hair. There was nothing either wanted to say to the other. Simply existing in their moment together was enough. They feared any sound would break the spell, shattering the idyllic bubble of three AM that had settled over them.

So they stayed silent, laying naked with limbs still entangled in the bed linens. Though it felt to the pair as if time stood still in the dark of her bedroom, sure enough morning would come and they would have to face the world, pretending that the events of the previous evening had never occurred.

Once Eric could hear the light snores of Geiger's slumber, he carefully freed himself from her embrace and snuck away, returning to his apartment.

. .-. .. -.-. .- -. -.. -. . .. -.

"Missed you this morning," Goya stated, slamming their tray onto the table across from Eric. Geiger was right behind her sibling, taking her usual seat to their left. "I thought we were going for a run at dawn?"

"Yeah, uh," Eric stammered for a moment as he dipped his spoon into the porridge. "I got a booty call last night after you crashed." He took a bite of the hot cereal as everyone greeted Abernathy who settled into his seat at the table.

"Yeah? Same girl as last time?" Goya's eyes brightened with curiosity about Eric's new fling who he had so carefully kept a secret.

"This the broad I saw in your bed last week?" Abs questioned, joining the conversation as he munched on a piece of crisp bacon.

Eric cleared his throat and looked anywhere but at Geiger. "Yeah, same girl," he grunted before focusing his attention on his food.

"You've seen her? What's she look like?" Goya pressed hoping to satiate their curiosity and gain some information that Eric would not give.

Abernathy shrugged as he reached for the metal carafe in the middle of the table. "Donno really, hard to tell from across the room, she was passed out. Had longish brown hair and looked skinny, though," he explained as he poured himself a cup of orange juice.

"I think you just described half of the girls in Dauntless," Goya grumbled, unsatisfied with the answer. "Hell, by that description it could've been Geiger in his bed." Eric felt his stomach drop at the words and Geiger coughed mid sip, bringing her hand to her mouth to keep from spraying backwashed oj over her breakfast.

Before either of them could respond, stating the ridiculousness if such an insinuation, the attention of nearly everyone in the mess hall was drawn to the doorway. A large group of soldiers entered the room, each still wearing most of their tactical uniforms in contrast with the rest of the room who were eating breakfast in casual t-shirts.

They dispersed slightly, some heading to queue in line for food as others moved to find their friends among the tables. Once Geiger spotted River she jumped out of her seat and hurried over to him.

Flinging her arms around his neck, Geiger greeted her boyfriend in an almost unnecessarily flamboyant fashion. He caught her easily enough, stepping back to brace the impact of her against his chest before he brought his lips to hers. River spun Geiger around as he clutched her to him, cooing in her ear about how much he'd missed her. The tall ginger was so engrossed with their reunion he missed the sly expression Geiger shot over his shoulder, locking eyes with Eric.

Eric scoffed as he broke the connection, turning back to the two still seated with him, "You really wanna meet my new girl? Let's all go out to The Pit tomorrow, I'll bring her along." Both Goya and Abernathy seemed pleased with his suggestion and now Eric had twenty-four hours to find some brunette to show off to his friends.

* * *

i hope you enjoyed! i love to hear your comments!


End file.
